Les Périples Winchester
by MenalhaMila
Summary: Les Winchester sont repartis pour de nouvelles aventures. Ils feront la rencontre de plusieurs personnages avec des secrets. Des découvres surprenants, des mystères résolu. Lexi au grand coeur, Billie la rebelle, Luci à la gueule d'ange... Sam et Dean devront suivre leur déstiné et faire des choix
1. Chapter 1

Les périples Winchester

Chapitre – Lexi Barnes

C'est dans l'état du Missouri que les deux frères Winchester roulent dans l'Impala noire et brillante sous Soleil. Leur dernière aventure fût éprouvante et fatigante, malgré ça Dean ne voulait en aucun cas donner le volant à son petit frère. Sam lui proposa de s'arrêter à la prochaine ville pour trouver un motel, ce que Dean accepta et roula jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Durant deux heures ils roulèrent sans dire un seul mot. Les deux Winchester était beaucoup trop préoccupé dans leur tête par la libération des démons de l'Enfer, mais aussi pas le fait que Dean aie pactisé avec le diable pour sauver la vie de Sam. En effet, Sam après avoir été gravement blessé, Dean ne pouvait voir son petit frère mourir et voulu faire un acte héroïque qui au final n'aura qu'un an devant lui avant de rejoindre l'Enfer. Un froid venait de naître entre les deux frères, à présent leur vie allait être de plus en plus dangereuse qu'avant.

La ville n'était plus très loin, on pouvait voir la forme de la ville se dessiner dans l'horizon où le Soleil descendait doucement. Dean donna un léger coup d'accélérateur pour rejoindre au plus vite un lit. Mais en arrivant le seul motel était fermé, pour rénovation, ils durent se rendre à l'hôtel. C'était un petit hôtel tenu par une famille. En arrivant c'est une jeune femme aux cheveux longs châtain foncé, la peau légèrement mat et le regard noir qui accueillit les deux frères. Évidement c'est en grand séducteur que Dean approcha de la jeune femme, le sourire en coin et le regard de braise.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Une chambre pour deux, coupa la jeune femme, lit double je parie.  
\- Um... Nous sommes frères. Sam je commence à douter de notre fraternité.  
\- Veuillez m'excusez je ne voulais pas vous froisser, grimaça doucement la jeune femme. Donc deux lits.

Dean acquiesça, paya et leur donna la clef. Les deux frères montèrent dans leur chambre tandis que la jeune femme laissa sa place à son père pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Cette jeune femme était Lexi Barnes et il y a quelques jours son frère a subi une sorte de traumatisme dans des circonstances plus ou moins étranges, ce qui lui valu une chambre en hôpital psychiatrique. Par chance, il avait été le seul survivant de la série de morts inconnues.

Comme toujours Lexi s'y rendait avec un magazine sur le sport, du soda et des bonbons. Tout le monde se connaissait dans cette petite ville et en entrant, Lexi saluait toujours les infirmières et médecins avant de se rendre dans l'aile gauche, bloc C, Parker Barnes était dans la chambre 328, elle avait une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la rue de la ville, il était assit, comme toujours sur une chaise, devant cette fenêtre. Parker ne disait plus un mot, après son accident, il avait raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais personne ne l'avait cru, alors il garda le silence.  
Lexi entra dans la chambre de son frère, elle déposa devant lui le magazine, le soda et les bonbons, Parker soupira. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fou, il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu. Le jeune homme s'en était sorti avec beaucoup de chance, il avait quelques séquelles visibles, comme des coupures et des bleus. Lexi s'installa en face de son frère et lui prit la main.  
\- Tout va bien Parker ?

Pour seule réponse elle eut un hochement de tête faible. Comme d'habitude le frère et la sœur ne disaient rien mais elle restait auprès de lui, le regardant de temps en temps. Depuis son accident Parker n'était plus le même, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, son visage était plus dur, il était plus craintif, même vis-à-vis de sa sœur et elle le voyait bien, mais ne pouvait pas agir. Les heures passèrent et Lexi dû quitter son frère pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Dean était sur le lit dormant à poings fermés, Sam comme toujours s'était installé devant son ordinateur cherchant un phénomène surnaturel. Il ne trouva rien sur le net. En face de lui sur la petite table le journal local, le gros titre lui tapa dans l'oeil : ''Meurtres suspects''. Le jeune Winchester prit le journal pour en savoir plus et découvrit rapidement quelques chose de très intéressant : Toutes les victimes étaient mortes, sauf une. À ce moment Dean ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.  
\- Regarde le journal !  
\- Oh doucement, j'ouvre à peine les yeux.

Sam lui lança le journal en pleine face, Dean grogna et prit le journal pour le lire.  
\- Mmh... Tu crois que c'est d'origine surnaturele ?  
\- Ils étaient tous seuls chez eux, portes et fenêtres closes... La tête coupée et plusieurs coups de couteaux. Tu as lu au moins ?  
\- … Ouais, ouais...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupira, Dean soupira et reprit la parole.

\- Excuse-moi Sam si je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire une chasse aujourd'hui. Il ne me reste que 10 mois et je veux en profiter.  
\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être sauvé Dean.  
\- Ne recommence pas avec ça !  
\- Parfait ! Alors on prend cette affaire !  
\- Très bien ! Allons voir ce type.

Après un changement rapide de vêtements pour avoir l'allure d'agent du FBI, les deux frères se rendirent à l'hôpital. Sur présentation de leurs faux badges, le médecin les conduisit jusque dans sa chambre, en chemin le médecin leur indiqua que pour le faire parler cela allait être très dur et qu'il était assez traumatisé.  
\- Monsieur Barnes, Parker Barnes. Je suis Dean Murdoch et voici mon associé Sam Clay, annonça-t-il en présentant sa carte tout comme Sam, nous sommes du FBI et nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur votre accident.

Parker ne leur adressa aucun regard, ni même une réponse, ses yeux étaient dirigé vers la fenêtre.  
\- Parker nous voulons juste savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, reprit Sam plus calmement, rien de plus.  
\- S'il vous plait partez...

Parker avait le regard vide et son visage était pâle, Dean soupira perdant espoir de faire parler le jeune homme, il quitta la chambre en glissant ses mains dans ses poches et Sam déposa une carte avec son numéro au cas où il voudrait parler. Sam lui adressa un sourire pour le mettre en confiance avant de rejoindre Dean qui était contre le mur regardant le sol.  
\- Il faut le comprendre, dit Sam.  
\- Je sais Sam...  
\- Allons poser des questions, nous verrons bien.  
\- Bien, on commence par l'hôtel.

Sam et Dean rentrèrent à l'hôtel où, une fois de plus, Lexi les accueillit. Dean reprit son jeu de séducteur et approcha du comptoir, il s'appuya dessus et présenta sa carte à Lexi qui fronça les sourcils.  
\- FBI...  
\- En effet et nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions sur les récents événements. Connaissez-vous Parker Barnes ?  
\- Oui, c'est mon frère.  
\- Oh... Donc vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Je suis désolée mais non... Il ne parle plus et à personne depuis le drame. Du moins rien de bien censé.  
\- ''Rien de bien censé'' vous dites ? demanda Sam curieux.  
\- Oui, il raconte avoir vu Bernie Cart, mais il est mort il y a des années.  
\- Plusieurs années ?  
\- 20 ans je dirais, il a été assassiné.  
\- La tête coupée, des coups de couteaux ? questionna Dean.  
\- Oui en effet.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire ''Fantôme vengeur dans le coin''.  
\- Mais pourquoi ces questions ? reprit Lexi.  
\- Simple question.  
\- C'est étrange dans vos regards je lis autre chose... Tout le monde parle du fantôme de Bernie Cart... Vous allez pas me dire que vous croyez aux fantômes ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. répondit Dean.  
\- Ça serait insensé quand même... Non.  
\- Oui tout à nous allons vous laisser.

Dean se dirigea vers les escaliers, Sam le regarda puis fixa Lexi et comprit rapidement que la jeune femme savait quelque chose, Dean appela son frère pour qu'il le suive. Avant de rejoindre son frère Sam, comme il avait fait à Parker lança un sourire pour mettre en confiance la jeune femme. Elle mordilla sa lèvres nerveusement en regardant les Winchester partir. Sam murmura tout bas à Dean qu'elle cachait quelque chose et au même moment :  
\- Attendez !

Sam sourit en coin et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Lexi était devenu pâle d'un seul coup, Dean descendit les marches et se plaça devant elle en posant sa main sur son bras.  
\- Eh vous allez bien ? Dean chercha autour de lui et devina son prénom sur une affiche. Lexi c'est ça ?

Lexi haussa doucement la tête. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle hésitait beaucoup. Dean la rassura comme il le pouvait et la jeune femme parvint finalement à dire quelques mots :

\- En revenant de l'hôpital j'ai cru apercevoir Bernie Cart... en sang, un couteau dans la main. Il avait l'air si réel... Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.  
\- Non, c'était réel Lexi.  
\- Non ce n'est pas possible il est mort.  
\- C'était son fantôme, reprit Sam, il est revenu pour se venger.  
\- Mais...  
\- Croyez-nous, dit Dean, où sont ses os ?  
\- Il a été brulé.

\- Génial, alors il doit rester un bout de ce Cart. Ce qui veut dire que...  
\- Ce soir il faut retourner à l'hôpital, coupa Sam.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Inquiète Lexi.  
\- Si Cart n'a pas tué votre frère alors il reviendra.

Lexi ouvrit de grand yeux et sentit qu'elle allait fléchir, une chance pour elle, Dean était là et la retint. Sam monta dans la chambre pour préparer le nécessaire. Dean le rejoignit après avoir donné un verre d'eau à Lexi et lui avoir demander une entière confiance, ce qu'elle accepta étrangement vite. Trop curieuse, elle suivit Dean qui une fois dans la chambre se baissa sous le lit pour prendre ses affaires, et Lexi ne se priva pas pour le regarder ou plutôt jeter un coup d'oeil à ses fesses. Quand il se redressa il ouvrit son sac, Sam était déjà prêt et Lexi fut surprise et fronça les sourcils en voyant tout ceci. Elle n'y croyait pas, du moins pas encore mais elle voulait protéger son frère et les suivre alors poliment elle demanda à se joindre à eux, et évidement la réponse était non. Malgré son insistance elle n'obtient rien, alors elle descendit dans le hall. Sam commença des recherches sur ce Cart.

Le soir venu, les Winchester roulèrent direction de l'hôpital, la musique résonnait dans la voiture, Dean baissa le son pour parler à son frère.  
\- Tu as quelque chose sur Cart ?  
\- Rien du tout, c'était un homme discret.  
\- Moi je sais des choses ! résonna une voix à l'arrière de la voiture.

Lexi se redressa un large sourire sur son visage, elle avait eu l'idée de se cacher sous une couverture, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu d'elle. Dean et Sam venaient de sursauter en voyant Lexi.  
\- Vous foutez quoi sérieux ? grogna Dean, on vous avez dit de ne pas nous suivre.  
\- Vous plaisantez j'espère, la vie de mon frère est en danger et vous voulez que je reste dans ma chambre à attendre patiemment ?

Dean donna un grand coup de frein en plein milieu de la route, une chance pour eux qu'aucune voiture ne les suivait. Dean se tourna rapidement et dévisagea Lexi.  
\- Descendez de la voiture !  
\- Dean !  
\- Non et puis j'ai des renseignements.

Dean plissa les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres et regarda son frère qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire ''elle marque un point''.  
\- Dites moi ce que vous savez.  
\- Il y a une mèche de ses cheveux prêt de son urne au cimetière.

\- Pas une minute à perdre alors. Sam je te conduis au cimetière et vous vous ne bougez pas de la voiture une fois que je serais à l'hôpital.  
\- Non c'est mon frère je vous suis.

Dean serra les dents, il avait à faire à une jeune femme coriace, il ne fallait plus perdre de temps, Dean accéléra, déposa Sam puis roula vers l'hôpital. Dean et Lexi arrivèrent dans l'hôpital et en silence entrèrent. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la chambre quand ils entendirent un cri. Rapidement ils allèrent vers la chambre de Parker, devant le jeune homme un homme, c'était le fantôme de Bernie Cart, il était prêt à porter le coup fatal, quand Dean donna un coup de feu sans toucher Parker. Lexi se jeta dans les bras de son frère. A mille reprise elle s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir cru, Dean quant à lui resta sur ses gardes, le fantôme pouvait apparaître à tout moment. Le portable de Dean sonna il répondit.  
\- Sam tu fous quoi bordel ?  
\- Il n'y a rien.

En raccrochant Dean tourna en rond regardant Lexi et Parker, il fallait trouver un moyen de protéger le jeune frère de Lexi. Il décida en toute discrétion de le sortir de l'hôpital, demanda à la jeune femme ne rien dire à ses parents. Une fois à l'hôtel Parker fut caché dans la chambre de Dean et Sam, protégé par du sel.

La nuit passa sans apparition fantomatique. Sam comme toujours commença ses recherches pour en savoir un peu plus. Dean entoura Parker de sel et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Le plus vieux des Winchester descendit devant sa voiture et regarda dans son coffre toute les armes qui lui avait servi par le passé. Derrière lui Lexi arriva, deux bouteilles de bière à la main.  
\- Tenez, dit-elle en donna la bouteille à Dean.

Il prit la bouteille et ferma le coffre en s'appuyant contre, Lexi fit de même et lui sourit timidement.  
\- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Certainement des agents du FBI.  
\- Non c'est vrai... Vous ne me croirez pas.  
\- Avec ce que j'ai vu hier soir.  
\- Nous sommes de chasseurs.  
\- Comme... Gosthbuster ?  
\- En un peu plus dangereux.

C'est ainsi que Dean et Lexi commencèrent une longue discutions tandis que Sam cherchait encore et toujours. Il ne trouvait rien sur le net, alors il décida de parler à la famille de Lexi. Sam descendit dans le hall et rencontra la mère de Lexi et Parker.  
\- Bonjour, madame, excusez-moi mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Que savez-vous sur Bernie Cart ?

La propriétaire de l'hôtel se pinça les lèvres et baissa le regard vers le registre. Sam rassura la mère, comme il savait si bien le faire et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Dean riait de bon cœur avec Lexi qu'il commençait à apprécier, mais il savait que bientôt il allait devoir partir, comme à chaque fois, il allait cacher sa tristesse et partir le cœur lourd.

Sam apparut devant eut en tenant dans sa main une photo.  
\- J'ai quelque chose Dean. C'est assez surprenant je dois dire et... Je vous laisse juger par vous même.

Dean prit la photo que Sam lui tendait, Lexi en voyant le cliché fut surprise tout comme Dean. Mais Lexi tressaillit en remarquant autre chose et un petit cri de surprise jaillit en même temps.  
\- Non ce n'est pas Parker, ni Lexi mais les amis de Bernie Cart qui l'ont tué.  
\- ''Amis'', souffla Dean entre ses dents. Je pense que... qu'il va falloir surveiller Parker et Lexi.  
\- Et je sais pourquoi il est toujours présent, reprit Sam, son chapeau. Il est dans une boutique d'antiquité.  
\- Chez Ronald. annonça Lexi. Mais il adore ce chapeau et même pour un gros prix, il ne le donnera pas.  
\- Alors nous allons le voler. proposa Dean.

Les deux frères et Lexi remontèrent dans la chambre où Parker, toujours présent, tournait en rond dans le cercle de sel. Lexi était plus que jamais déterminée à les suivre. Elle voulait vivre une nouvelle vie. Partir à l'aventure. Connaître de nouvelles choses. Quoi qu'ils disent, elle allait suivre les Winchester. Toute l'après-midi elle négocia avec eux sans avoir une réponse positive. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle.

Le soir venu, Lexi voulu suivre les deux frères mais Dean venait de l'enfermer avec son frère dans la chambre. Ils se rendirent au magasin pur mettre fin à ce massacre.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que les lumières grésillent dans la chambre d'hôtel et qu'un froid inonda la pièce. Lexi et Parker dans le cercle de sel regardaient tout autour d'eux et le fantôme apparut devant eut. Sous la panique, Lexi contacta Dean.  
\- D-Dean... Il est là...  
\- Calmez-vous Lexi. Vous êtes en sécurité dans le cercle.  
\- Ils viendront vous chercher, tous. annonça le fantôme.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qui ?  
\- Vous devez mourir, les an...

Le fantôme prit feu sous les yeux terrifié de Lexi. À l'autre bout du fil, Dean était inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sam devant les flammes du chapeau observait son frère.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Ne bougez pas Lexi, on arrive.  
\- Dean ! Il se passe quoi ?

Sans réponse, Dean quitta le magasin suivit de Sam qui ne comprenait pas son frère et son agissement aussi soudain.

Quand il arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Dean monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre. En entrant il découvrit Lexi assise dans un coin en boule et son frère, auprès d'elle tentant de la réconforter. Dean approcha, Parker recula.  
\- Lexi, regardez moi.

La jeune femme leva timidement les yeux vers Dean en mordillant sa lèvres inférieur. Le Winchester lui offrit son plus beau sourire.  
\- Vous allez venir avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui veut votre mort, mais vous n'allez pas mourir.

Lexi ne put se retenir et enlaça Dean contre elle, Same ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Je deviens quoi moi ? demanda Parker.  
\- Retourne à l'hôpital et fait en sorte que tu y sorte vite, répondit Sam. Je vais te raccompagner.

Sam raccompagna Parker à l'hôpital et Dean prépara ses affaires tout comme Lexi, qui allait devoir convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir. Plus tard Dean expliqua tout à son frère qui comprit la nécessité de son choix. Ils attendaient Lexi qui disait au revoir à ses parents et une fois les adieux dit, Lexi grimpa à l'arrière de l'Impala et essuya sa petite larme.  
\- On va où maintenant ?  
\- Chez Bobby, dit Sam.  
\- Bonne idée.

Les Winchester et Lexi roulèrent jusqu'à chez Bobby pour y passer la nuit et trouver une solution pour Lexi.


	2. Chapter 2

Les périples Winchester

Chapitre 2 – Billie Hoodwin

Lexi s'était endormie dans la voiture. De temps en temps Dean vérifiait dans le rétroviseur si tout allait bien. Sam était sur l'ordinateur cherchant déjà une nouvelle enquête. Le nouveau trio arriva chez Bobby. Dean demanda à Sam de prévenir Bobby pendant qu'il portait Lexi dans un lit. Quand elle fut couchée, Dean resta un petit moment auprès d'elle. Durant l'enquête chez elle, il s'était senti assez proche d'elle et avait ressenti un bien être en sa présence. Après l'explication de Sam, Bobby comprit qu'il fallait que Lexi reste avec les deux frères. Dean alla les rejoindre et s'installa sur le canapé. Bobby le fixa avec froideur.

\- Idiot !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Dean  
\- Je ne dis pas que c'est bien ou mal... Non je ne vais rien dire, sinon je vais me mettre en colère. Et ce soir je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Dean, on va faire quoi de Lexi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Elle sous notre protection.  
\- Elle va nous suivre ?  
\- Il le faut !  
\- J'ai peut-être une idée. proposa Bobby. Si elle vous suit elle sera en danger. Donc je vais la garder avec moi et lui montrer quelques trucs.  
\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Dean.  
La nuit passa tranquillement dans la petite maison de Bobby. Le jour arriva progressivement tandis que Sam était déjà sur son ordinateur. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment une enquête mais un moyen de sauver son frère. Lexi se réveilla, Dean était devant la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'étira en le regardant, puis elle le salua. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.  
\- Vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Oui et vous ?  
\- Ça va. Vous allez pouvoir nous suivre. Mais avant tout Bobby va vous apprendre des trucs de chasseurs.  
Lexi lui sourit doucement, Dean lui renvoya son sourire. Il quitta la chambre pour revenir avec un plateau comprenant le petit déjeuner. Lexi se senti flattée et en rougit légèrement.  
Après deux jours de recherches, les frères Winchester partent pour l'Ohio laissant Lexi avec Bobby. Tout le long de leur trajet, Dean avait un petit sourire. Sam regardait son frère du coin de l'oeil. Il était heureux de le voir ainsi. La musique battait son plein, Dean tapait sur le volant au rythme de la chanson et Sam, qui habituellement n'appréciait pas la musique forte, le laissa. Deux jours plus tard ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville de l'état où ils prirent une chambre dans un motel. Sam s'installa tandis que Dean était figé devant une Harley Davidson, juste à côté de son Impala. Un modèle de 1979, une magnifique Electra Glide FLH Classic entièrement noire. Deux chambres plus loin, une jeune femme brune quitta la chambre et approcha de la moto. Elle ne fit pas attention à Dean et grimpa dessus.

\- Bel engin !  
\- Merci. répondit la jeune femme.  
Elle enfila son casque puis démarra. Dean rentra rejoindre son frère. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Plus tard dans la soirée, Dean était assis sur le lit une bière à la main, tandis que Sam cherchait plus d'informations sur le fantôme vengeur de la maison abandonnée. Il arrête ses recherche à cause d'une faim de loup. Avant de partir Dean lui demanda de prendre de la tarte. Quand il sortit, la jeune femme brune sortit en même temps. Tout deux se rendaient dans la petite supérette. De temps en temps la brune lançait des petits regards en coin à Sam qui était sous le charme. Il n'était pas du genre à succomber aussi vite mais il sentait que cette jeune femme avait un truc en plus. Alors il tenta son coup.  
\- Bonsoir... Euh excusez-moi de vous déranger.  
\- Bonsoir, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.  
Sam pinça ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il regarda tout autour de lui rapidement et discrètement et remarqua la moto.  
\- Elle est à vous la Harley ? demanda-t-il hasardeusement.

\- En effet. C'est votre frère qui vous l'a dit ?  
\- Hum... Non.  
Sam fut surpris. Habituellement on les prenait pour un couple mais ici elle devina de suite qu'ils étaient frères.  
\- Billie Hoodwin au fait.  
\- Sam Winchester.  
Billie et Sam commencèrent à parler un long moment avant que Sam ne reçoive un SMS de Dean. Le Winchester s'excusa auprès de Billie et rentra dans sa chambre tout comme elle. A peine Sam entra que Dean se jeta sur lui.  
\- Tu en as mis du temps !  
\- Désolé je... J'ai demandé des renseignements au vendeur.  
\- Et ?  
\- Rien...  
Sam évitait toujours le sujet des filles avec son frère. Il savait que quoi qu'il disait Dean aurait toujours le dernier mot ou ferait une remarque.  
Le lendemain en milieu de matinée les deux frères se rendirent à la maison, à l'abandon depuis des siècle mais toujours habitée par cet esprit vengeur. Mais en ce jour les deux frères ne trouvèrent rien. Sam suggéra de revenir plus tard dans la soirée. Il rentrèrent et Dean tourna en rond dans la petite pièce. Sam remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et intervint.  
\- Dean, tu n'iras pas en enfer si c'est ça qui te met dans cet état.  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- … rien.  
\- Dean !  
\- Il faut que j'appelle Bobby.  
Dean attrapa son portable et sortit faire un tour en voiture laissant Sam seul. Rien n'allait entre les frères depuis le pacte. Le plus jeune Winchester devait rester vigilant pour être là si Dean n'allait pas bien. Mais en ce moment il ne comprenait pas ces agissement et préférait le laisser seul. Sur le parking Billie était à côté de sa moto essayant de la réparer. Elle faisait tourner le moteur qui avait un drôle de son. Billie lançait des injures par la colère. Sam entendit tout ça et sortit.  
\- Hey !  
\- Oh... Salut.  
\- Problème de moteur ?  
\- Ouais... Je comprends pas pourquoi.  
\- Vous permettez ?  
\- Allez-y.  
Billie lui donna les outils et il commença à bidouiller la moto, la jeune brune s'installa sur une petite marche et le regarda.  
\- Elle est belle votre voiture.  
\- C'est celle de mon frère. Au fait, comment vous saviez que nous étions frère ?  
\- Oh euh... Petit air de ressemblance.  
Billie pinça ses lèvres puis regarda son sac à côté de la moto. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant un exemplaire du livre de Carver Edlund et discrètement se leva rangeant le livre. Sam termina la réparation, Billie le remercia et comme la veille ils commencèrent une longue discussion. Après plusieurs minutes, Billie s'excusa de devoir partir. Au même moment Dean rentrait. La jeune brune embrassa Sam sur la joue puis enfila son casque et monta sur sa moto pour partir. Dean qui était dans la voiture venait d'assister à la scène et sourit.  
\- Alors le dragueur, on me cache des choses !  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel et rentra en soupirant, Dean le suivit en le taquinant jusqu'à ce que l'heure arrive où ils devaient se rendre à la maison.  
Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Sam était dans le jardin avec une lampe torche et le nécessaire pour brûler les os. Dean était dans la maison cherchant le fantôme pour le distraire. Son fusil à pompe dans la main il observait les alentours. Le souffle lent, sans crainte ni frayeur il marchait avec assurance. Un bruit résonna. Dean chercha d'où cela provenait, mais il ne trouva rien. Le chasseur reprit son chemin à travers les toiles d'araignées.  
\- Vous êtes qui ? fit une voix féminine.  
Dean fit face à la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le visage grâce au rayon de lune.  
\- Vous ! Vous faites quoi ici ? demanda Dean.  
\- Comme vous, je chasse.  
\- Vous chassez ? Et oh une minute, comment vous savez que je chasse ?  
\- Oui ! Un problème avec le fait que je chasse ?  
\- Non, mais répondez à ma question.  
Billie resta sans rien dire, puis elle lança quelque chose sur Dean pour prendre la fuite. En ce relevant Dean vit Billie monter à l'étage. Rapidement il grimpa les marches, oubliant l'esprit vengeur. La jeune femme s'était cachée. Dean observait les alentours pour voir le moindre mouvement. Billie surgit derrière lui en silence braquant son arme vers Dean.  
\- Vous allez partir !  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Dean en lui faisant face.  
\- Parce que je suis sur cette enquête bien avant vous !  
\- Vous allez mourir...  
\- Nous sommes pareil Dean Winchester. Nous chassons tout deux depuis un moment. Je ne vais pas mourir. Nous trouvons toujours le moyen de nous en sortir.  
Dean fronça les sourcils entrant dans une réflexion qui permit à Billie de partir à nouveau. Il sortit de sa rêverie et se remit à chercher Billie dans la maison. La jeune femme avait une idée derrière la tête et quitta de nouveau sa cachette pour faire face à Dean. Elle soupira posant son arme à terre et lui expliqua que l'esprit vengeur aimait bien se balader dans le jardin et que c'était là-bas que tout les meurtres avaient eu lieu. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et se précipita dehors rejoindre Sam. Sam était entrain de creuser quand le fantôme apparut derrière lui. Dean arriva et tenta de protéger son frère. Malheureusement l'esprit toucha gravement Sam. Dean se tourna vers l'esprit et voulu lui tirer dessus, au moins pour le faire partir. Mais celui-ci prit feu. Dean porta Sam jusque dans la voiture, le fantôme n'était plus présent et peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il devait rester près de son frère. Une fois déposé dans la voiture, Dean entendit un bruit. Il alla voir armé d'un pistolet et vit Billie. Dean lui courut après et l'attrapa.  
\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Ou sinon ?  
\- Je vous casse le bras.  
\- Pourquoi vous savez autant de choses sur nous ?  
\- Je ne peux rien dire, mais vous le saurez un jour ou l'autre.  
\- Votre nom !  
\- Emma Clarke.  
Dean lâcha Billie, qui venait de mentir. Elle partie de son côté tout comme le Winchester.  
Durant plusieurs jours les frères chassèrent. Et Bobby entrainait Lexi à toute sorte de choses pour se défendre face à différentes créatures. Bobby était assez fier de son apprentie. La jeune femme avait apprit très vite les techniques. Elle était presque aussi douée que Dean et Sam.  
Aujourd'hui les deux frères rentrent chez Bobby. Lexi est toute contente, elle allait enfin revoir Dean et partir avec eux. Lexi offrit un large sourire à Dean qui lui répondit de la même manière. Elle ne faisait pas attention à Sam qui était blessé. Heureusement Bobby le remarqua et vint à son secours. Bobby raconta aux frères comment Lexi avait réussi son apprentissage. Dean était content d'apprendre qu'elle avait fait vite. Le duo était à présent un trio.  
Plus tard dans la soirée une dispute éclata entre les deux frères. Elle tournait toujours autour du même sujet : Le pacte avec le diable. Bobby les stoppa net dans leur colère les séparant. Lexi venait d'assister à la scène sans comprendre et décida de rejoindre Dean qui était monté dans une chambre. Elle s'excusa d'être trop curieuse mais Dean lui expliqua tout depuis le début. La jeune femme l'écouta avec de grands yeux brillants. Elle mordait sa lèvre de temps en temps car elle avait peur. Et encore plus quand il lui dit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre l'enfer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle en était amoureuse et ça depuis le premier jour. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque. Tout deux en se voyant avait ressenti quelque chose de très fort. Lexi lui prit la main et Dean l'embrassa.


End file.
